First Sights
by DragonShifter
Summary: A Companion Story to A Shared Night. Patrick is going to a local school for a year and meets a miss Teresa Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

1

**DragonShifter: **_**This is how I imagine Lisbon and Jane meeting. Hope you like this story.**_

Prologue:

"You are to go to public school while we are in this area. Please don't be yourself while in public unless you are doing your act. Do you understand me Patrick?" Patrick Jane looked up at his father. "Yes sir." Geoffori looked down at his son. His son was smart and Geoffori wanted him to have more learning experiences outside of the carnival. "Son, what are you doing?" Patrick looked down at the origami frogs he had made and was in the process of making. "Origami." He said as he looked up as his father. Geoffori sighed and knelt down next down next to Patrick and helped to make more frogs.

"Teresa, it is just a dress. Come on, you will be fine." Mary said as she threw a dress over the dressing room door. "Fine." Some grunting came from the dressing room and Teresa Lisbon came out of the dressing room wearing a frilly green dress that made her feel ill. Didn't her mom understand that she didn't like frilly dresses? If it was a plain non-frilly dress with no flowers or bows or other girly things, she was fine with that. But no she had to wear the most ridiculous looking dress she had ever seen. Geez her mom worked to hard to make her something she wasn't. "Mom, I don't like frills, flowers, or bows on my clothes."

"But you look so beautiful."

"So you think." Teresa thought

She went back into the dressing room to change into her jeans and t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**DragonShifter: **_**This is how I imagine Lisbon and Jane meeting. Hope you like this story.**_

Chapter One:

"Today we are going to be introducing ourselves to the rest of the class." The teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Rosa and I will be your teacher. We will begin with Mr. Oliver Brodsfield." It took a few minutes for the teacher got to the J's. She paused and then read 'Patrick Jane'. As Patrick stood up everyone in the class sniggered at his last name. "My name is Patrick Jane and I know that you think that my last name is girly. However, you can call me Patty or call me Jane if you want to. As far as I know, I could care less if you call me a girl." Patrick sat down. When the teacher got to Teresa was up before the teacher could finish speaking. "My name is Teresa Lisbon and I hate dresses." She then sat and began to doodle on a piece of paper. When Introductions were done, The teacher got their attentions and said "I am going to pair you up with a partner. This person will be with you for the rest of the year. I suggest you get used to their presence and you get to know them." Then the teacher started off the list of pairs. When she got to the bottom, she named Teresa and Patrick as partners. Teresa groaned inwardly and pushed her desk against his and sat down. "Hello." She said as she sat down. "Hi" He replied as he studied her. For five minutes he studied her and then smiled. He pulled out a origami frog and gave it to her. For the rest of the day the teacher had the pairs go through tests to test their intellect. When recess came around Teresa went outside to the swings. Patrick followed her and sat down on the swing next to her. "What do you want?" Teresa asked. "I want to be friends with you."

"Why? Nobody wants to be friends with me."

"So what, I am not everybody and I want to be your friend." Teresa looked at him intently. "Are you positive you want that." Patrick nodded slowly and said "Yes. I do want that."  
>"Alright. We can be friends." She said and held out her hand. Patrick shook it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

2

**DragonShifter: **_**This is how I imagine Lisbon and Jane meeting. Hope you like this story.**_

Chapter Two:

A few months passed and Teresa and Patrick were the most infamous students in the fourth grade. They were the #1 prankster's in the school and saw the principle at least once a day. One day Teresa came to school with a black eye. The next day she had a cast on her arm. After a week of Teresa coming to school with some evidence of injury the school nurse pulled her aside to ask if there was trouble at home. Teresa just said that her father had allowed her to come to his work afterschool and that she was clumsy. Later after school Patrick was walking her home. "Ress, what's going on at home, and don't tell me lies." He said as he stared at her. "My dad's drinking is getting worse and my mom can't do anything to stop him from hitting us." Patrick reached out his arm and hugged her gently. "You know, I think tomorrow we should sneak some empty water balloons into the school and fill them up." Teresa smiled and pushed him into a puddle.

"Hey, that's not cool." He said trying to hide his grin. Later that evening Teresa's mom was in a car accident. Patrick did not see her until the funeral, which his family was invited to. As he walked passed the casket, he dropped a bouquet and several origami cats into the casket. Nobody else saw except Teresa. Patrick looked up at her and saw her smile slightly. A few days later Teresa walked into the lunchroom on crutches. She sat down across the table from Patrick and looked at him. "I see that your father has gotten worse."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, your leg is broken and you take short painful breaths which suggest some broken ribs." Teresa glared at him and gasped. "That's it. I am calling my dad and having him take us to the hospital." He had Teresa follow him and called his dad. His dad came and convinced the school to let him take Teresa to the hospital. While they were at the hospital doctors coaxed Teresa's story of abuse out of her. Having Patrick there helped. He held her hand and the doctors called the police. When the police came, they came with the news that Teresa's father had commited suicide. Then they took down Teresa's information and let Teresa rest. Later that day Teresa's brothers were brought in to be treated for abuse as well. A few months passed and it was the last month of school. During that month, there were so many practical jokes played that nobody even thought that Patrick wouldn't be around the next year. On the last day of school Teresa gave Patrick a hug and said "I will write you."

"I know."

"I guess I will see you around."

"Yah. Bye." They hugged again and went their separate ways. Many years later Teresa Lisbon would walk into Patrick's backyard after the murder of his family and comfort him by asking if he wanted an orange.

**The end**


End file.
